halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Megaagente0080/Straight Outta Blood Gulch
500px lol Letras This is dedicated to the gamers that been holdin' it down since Halo 1 Then you have no chance to survive Make your time Welcome to HD Muahahahahahahahahahah Yeah Yeah it's T-Bag in the mothafuckin' house! Representin' my gamers with the three-six-oh skills! Droppin' crazy sticks on yo' ass! Bitch! Step to me an' I'll have you cryin' hax! Brick yo' shit! Cause you a red ring o' death! What! Gamers that talk shit get pwned real quick! What you can't handle me? Then you better go play witcho' Wii! Girly playin' bullshit! Hehe Wario an' all that shit It's'a me! Fuck that bullshit! Let's'a'go! Get the fuck outta here! Bitch! Awight check it! All you PC gamers out there witch'or keyboards! Your little mousy pads, huh! You wanna look at the mousies? Fuck that shit! Dual analog, bitch! Hahahahah! Aw-huh shit... Shotty snipahs again? Aw shit, that guy got me again, man! Lucky mothah fucker! Jewi... What the fuck is he doin' my corpse? Balls? Is that... His balls in my mothah fuckin' face! Get that mothah fuckah! His balls in my face! Pone 'em up some! Pone 'em up some! Pone 'em up some! Pone 'em up some! Pone 'em up some! Pone 'em up some! Pone 'em up some! Pone 'em up some! Spiker! Mauler! Rifle! Stick! Don't matter what I use they're goin' down real quick! Spiker! Mauler! Rifle! Stick! Don't matter what I use they're goin' down real quick! It goes up, down, left, right. Silly ghost (?) man, your tryin' to get my life! I thought you knew I'm the best around the city. It's a pity that I'm witty and pretty you shitty. Straight outta Blood Gulch! I'm T-Bag, see I come in no black no sugar no cream! I'm a motherfuckin' Halo king of this planet! My nuts in your face, you'll be screamin' god dammit! I'ma whoop yo' ass on your own birthday! The wors' day! Dehydrate you, you thirstay! I'm so sick at this game I cough! I play for the win, you play for the loss! As of midnight about ten thousand stores put the heavily-hyped Halo on sales. Halo 3 embodies our vision for the future of entertainment. How many gamers are ready to lose? Don't need no ammo! Shred you up with my sword! How many gamers are ready to lose? I get my sack in yo' mothahfuckin' eye! In my Warthog, you're life is short, dog! 'Cause you're history, my talent's a mystery! YOU THINK YOU'RE MASTER CHIEF? Well let me make it brief... 'Cause 'round here son T-Bag is numbah one. Red Or blue? Don't mattah who! Both My balls Is comin' For you! This is Team Slayah! You bettah say a prayah! YOU SUCK MOTHAHFUCKAH GO BACK TO SINGLE-PLAYER! From the CPL to the MLG I P O N E N double-oh bees! 'Cause it don't mattah, if I nevah heard o' yah! FUCK Jack Thompson! It's FUN to murder yah! The game is a futuristic drama about hostile aliens. Having conquered the software industry, Microsoft now has a firm foothold in the entertainment business. How many gamers are ready to lose? Don't need no ammo! Shred you up with my sword! How many gamers are ready to lose? I get my sack in your mothahfuckin' eye! Yeah, you man enough to face the untouchable impregnable Terrance Brown? LIFT! DIP! T! BAG! LIFT! DIP! T! BAG! LIFT! DIP! T! BAG! LIFT! DIP! T! BAG! LIFT! DIP! T! BAG! LIFT! DIP! T! BAG! LIFT! DIP! T! BAG! LIFT! DIP! T! BAG! Categoría:Entradas